Singing Maiden
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Possible slight AU set between Age of Ultron and Thor 3: One night, Thor has difficulty sleeping. He decides to walk the palace halls to try and calm his mind, but becomes intrigued when he hears a woman's voice that he does not recognize singing softly
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, never have and never will.**_

As the middle of the night drew closer, a comforting silence blanketed over Asgard. However, Thor could not seem to find his own comfort. He tossed and turned in his bed, causing the silken sheets to get tangled up around his legs. For whatever reason, Thor could not get his mind to wind down enough for sleep to greet him.

His eyes snapped open, and he let out a frustrated sigh as the constellations of Asgard greeted him through the open balcony of his room. Slowly, Thor untangled himself from his bedsheets and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Once his feet met the cold stone floor, he stood up and walked towards the balcony, eying the view of the city below. Seeing how it was the dead of night, there wasn't much going on – merely peace a quiet. Thor inhaled the cool night air deeply, hoping it would bring some relief to the unwarranted buzzing in his head.

However, he had no such luck.

Instead of trying to fight it and go back to bed, Thor decided to roam the hallways of the palace. Making sure to keep quiet as he passed by the other bedrooms in this wing, Thor made his way around. For the most part, everyone was asleep. Occasionally he would come across a guard, who would in turn greet him, but besides that the halls were completely barren.

It was odd sight. Thor had never really seen his home during this time of night before. He was so used to seeing it bustling with people throughout the day, that this was a welcoming sight.

As he continued his walk, something caught his attention, causing him to raise an eyebrow. It was something that he had never heard before – a woman's voice singing softly. Of course he had heard his mother sing to him when he was younger, but this voice he did not recognize.

 _Siúl, siúl, siúl a ruin  
Siúl go sochair agus siúlgo ciúin  
Siúl go doras agus éalaigh liom_

The voice was soft, but had a certain power behind it – and it was most beautiful and enchanting! He had to know who the voice belonged to. As the voice continued to sing, Thor followed in the direction the voice was echoing from.

 _I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill  
Until every tear would turn a mill  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

 _Siúl, siúl, siúl a ruin  
Siúl go sochair agus siúlgo ciúin  
Siúl go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

As he grew closer to it, Thor couldn't help but allow a smile grow upon his lips. It's been a long while since he's done any sneaking around, and he quite enjoyed doing it again. The voice continued to grow louder as he headed down another hallway of living quarters. As his excitement grew upon figuring out whose voice it was, his heart rate also increased.

 _I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel  
To buy my love a sword of steel  
_ _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Finally, he had come across the room the voice was coming from. It was the only door in this wing that was slightly open, and a faint golden light came pouring out from it. Despite his increasing excitement, Thor slowed his pace and padded closer, making sure to go unnoticed by the singer.

 _Siúl, siúl, siúl a ruin  
Siúl go sochair agus siúlgo ciúin  
Siúl go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

As Thor brought his eye to the small crack, he had to try as hard as he could to keep from letting out a startled gasp, for he never thought the singer would be her.

Sif.

She was sitting on her bed, slowly brushing her hair as she continued to sing.

 _I wish, I wish, I wish in vain  
I wish I had my heart again  
And vainly think I'd not complain  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

Despite his surprise, he was enchanted by her voice. He never would have thought that she could sing… then again, how much does he really know about her? He's been too busy sidelining her – trying to keep her at arm's length so he would know her as the great warrior she was, nothing more really. What happened to their friendship?

 _Siúl, siúl, siúl a ruin  
Siúl go sochair agus siúlgo ciúin  
Siúl go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín sl—_

The sound of metal meeting stone filled the hall with a great clang, causing Sif to jump up and grab her sword. Thor mentally cursed himself for allowing himself to be so careless that he would knock into one of the decorative pots in the hallway. As Sif began to head towards the door, Thor did his best to move as quickly down the hallway as he could while remaining silent. Once he rounded the corner, Sif opened the door to her room, peered out, and checked the surrounding area. Upon seeing that the decorative pot she had put outside her door had been knocked down, she placed it back in its position, surveyed the area once more, and headed back inside her room, making sure to close and lock the door behind her.

Once Sif was gone, Thor came out of his hiding spot and simply stared at her chamber door, wide eyed. Never did he think that Sif would have such a gift! And for a fleeting moment, he saw her for more than the warrior that fought beside him; more than the friend he grew up with.

And Thor found himself rather liking the idea of that too.

 _ **A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at dabbling in the realm of Thor. Inspiration for this came from a former member of Celtic Woman that always reminded me of Sif – Lynn. While she never sang this song, I thought it would be fitting of her. The version of Siúl a Ruin that I used is from Celtic Woman: Destiny, although many of the members have performed slightly different versions in years past. If you could leave me a review before leaving it would be much appreciated :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, I decided to write a couple more chapters of this. The song I use in this chapter is called My Lagan Love, sung by Lynn from Celtic Woman: /watch?v=BYT5NKAIYI8 (please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks Lynn looks like Sif!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Thor or the song. Both are older than I am.**_

Ever since that night, Thor had found himself trying to catch another opportunity to listen to Sif sing. Her voice was enchanting, and he would give anything to hear her voice again. It was luring, much like the sirens' songs in ancient Midgardian myths. A couple times a week, at varying points in the night, Thor wandered about the halls of the palace. He made sure to linger around Sif's door to try and determine if the soft lulls of her voice met his ears. However, each time he passed by there was nothing.

This pattern went on for several weeks. He would roam the palace halls on different days and at different points in the night to make it appear to the guards that he was having difficulty sleeping again. But every time he walked by Sif's door there was no sound of her voice. As this pattern continued, Thor was quite disappointed in himself. Had he not knocked the decorative pot over that night, he probably would have heard her sing again.

Once again, Thor found himself tossing and turning in his large bed. He thought for sure the intense workout with the rest of the Warrior's Three earlier in the day would have worn him out, but sleep refused to greet him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Thor swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Groggily, he hoped the guards wouldn't become suspicious of his actions. He roamed the halls last night due to 'sleeplessness.'

Luckily for him, the guards that did see him didn't question anything and merely gave him a gentle smile, which Thor returned. Thor ran a hand through his long hair and closed his eyes. _Why in all of Asgard can't I fall asleep?_

Before any kind of thought could answer him, a soft lulling sounded as he rounded the corner of a hall – _her_ hall. It was much softer than the previous time, but he would recognize her voice anywhere.

 _Where Lagan stream sings lullaby  
There blows a lily fair_

Thor's eyes brightened as he heard her voice. He gradually – and more carefully – walked towards her door as she continued to sing.

 _The twilight gleam is in her eye  
The night is on her hair_

As he approached her door, he could tell it was closed – probably in precaution for what happened last time. Thor couldn't really blame her. As far as he knew, no one knew of her talent; no one in these halls, anyway. Everyone knew her as a fierce warrior. There was nothing wrong with that, but Thor was glad to find this side of her as well.

 _And like a love-sick lennan-shee  
She has my heart in thrall  
Nor life I owe nor liberty  
With Love is lord of all_

Carefully, Thor lowered his ear closer to the wooden door, being wary of anyone who was around. He didn't want anyone to catch him. Who knows what Sif would do if she found out he was doing this, or if anyone found out about her angelic voice.

A brief pause filled the air, and Thor feared that he had caught the end of the song. But a moment later, Sif continued the tune.

 _And sometimes when the beetle's horn  
Hath lulled the eve to sleep_

As she continued to sing, Thor felt a great sense of calm come over him. He allowed his eyes to close and lost himself in the song.

 _I steal unto her shielding lorn  
And through her dooring peep._

Thor leaned his back up against the stone pillar and released his breath. How was it someone's voice could bring such peace over him? Such happiness? Sure, his mother used to sing both him and Loki lullabies when they were young, but this was different. But his mother's voice brought protection over the night's sleep.

 _There on the cricket's singing stone,  
She stirs the bogwood fire,  
And hums in sad sweet undertones_  
 _The song of heart's desire  
The songs of heart's desire_

His eyes slowly opened once he realized the song Sif was singing was now over. Thor stayed around for a few moments, hoping that she would sing another, but he had no such luck. Gradually, he made his way back towards his chambers, not without stealing one last glance in her direction. As much as he wanted to tell her how much he loved what he heard, he knew he couldn't. If she ever found out that he was eavesdropping on her, he knew for sure there would be a knife at his throat. Sif was always a private person. While he did catch fleeting moments from her that appeared to be more than friendship, she wasn't one to open up to anyone.

As he made his way back to his chambers, Thor played the two songs he heard her sing in his mind over and over again. Just thinking of her singing made him smile like a schoolboy daydreaming about his first love. They continued to play as his head hit his pillow, sending him into the deepest sleep he had in a great while.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm so sorry at how long this has taken! Life has gotten the best of me, but I was finally able to find time to finish it! Enjoy!**_

The sound of wooden swords clacking against each other filled the arena as Thor and Sif dueled against each other. Despite already having sparring practice with the rest of The Warriors' Three, the two of them decided to get a little more practice in.

They danced around the arena, and each strike one made was easily blocked and deflected by the other.

"Your foot work and blade handling is as strong and graceful as your singing voice," Thor said with a smile.

The sound of a metal blade ringing as it was pulled from its sheath filled the air. Suddenly, Thor found himself pinned up against the wall with the cold blade of a dagger pressed to his throat. Thor made eye contact with Sif, who had abandoned her sparring sword on the ground a few lengths away, and was now holding the dagger she kept in her boot at all times to his throat. Her eyes were like fire, and her lips were curled into a snarl.

"What did you just say?!" she growled.

It wasn't until then did Thor realize what he had let slip. He thought for sure his comment was merely in his head. Clearly, he was wrong. "I, uh – I…"

Sif lowered her blade and took a step back. "It was you… it was you that night outside my door. What were you doing there?"

Thor lowered his gaze towards the dirt in front of him. "I had heard your voice when I was wandering the palace late at night, and I wanted to find how the voice belonged to."

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"In a matter of speaking… Sif –"

She shook her head. "How could you?"

"Sif, I had no intention of invading your privacy like that, and for that I apologize. But you voice is of a siren that cannot be ignored. Hearing you sing helped me sleep on restless nights."

"Nights," Sif echoed, her face not revealing any emotion, "you heard me more than once."

Thor nodded. "One other time, yes."

Sif took another step back. She remained silent as she appeared to ponder over something. "If you'll excuse me…" Sif trailed before turning on her heel and exiting the practice arena, leaving Thor to question what he did.

OoOoO

The stars had been out for a few hours by the time Thor made his way to his chambers. Before he had taken two steps towards his bed, he eyed a piece of parchment on the floor by his feet. Thor raised an eyebrow as he bent over and picked it up. He unfolded it and read what was written on it:

 _Please come to my chambers as soon as you can_.

There was no doubt in Thor's mind that Sif had written the note – he'd recognize her handwriting anywhere. Thor turned on his heel and made his way towards Sif's. After each step he took, his heart beat against his ribs harder and harder, as if it was trying to set itself free of the confines of his chest. Once he reached her room, he rasped his knuckles lightly on the wooden door.

It wasn't long before the door opened before him. Sif stood behind the door, her hair now falling about her shoulders, and she was clothed in golden robes.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Thor raised the parchment and said, "I received your note."

Sif nodded as she stepped aside, allowing Thor to come in. Once inside, she closed the door and sat down on her bed. "Please, sit," she said as she patted the area next to her. Thor hesitated for a moment, and then sat beside her.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "I wanted to apologize to you for my actions earlier. I should not have overreacted the way I did."

"I wouldn't say you overreacted," Thor replied.

Sif raised an eyebrow. "I held my dagger to your throat."

"A kneejerk reaction upon hearing something rather unexpected," Thor shrugged.

Sif shot him a side eyed glare. "It still wasn't appropriate. The only reason I reacted the way I did was because not many people know I sing. And I want to keep it that way."

"If I may ask, how many people know?"

"One."

"Excluding me?"

"Including you…" Sif trailed.

Thor's eyes widened slightly as he broke eye contact. When he looked back up at her, he whispered, "I will not tell anyone of this. But please know, you have the most exquisite voice I've ever heard."

Sif blushed at Thor's words and tried to turn away so he wouldn't see. "Thank you…"

"Would… would you sing for me tonight?"

She playfully rolled her eyes before she replied. "Go to your chambers, I'll be there in a few moments."

Thor smiled brightly as he stood up and made his way back to his room. It wasn't long after he entered that Sif arrived. Thor sat down on his bed while Sif pulled up one of his comfortable chairs.

"Is there anything you'd like to hear?" she asked.

Thor lay down on his side and looked into her eyes. "Whatever you know."

With a small smile, a delicate tune came from her lips.

 _Onda blu, dove vai_

 _Non lo chiedero_

 _Cio che tu perderai_

 _Non lo cerchero_

 _Cerchi di sfociare_

 _Corri sempre giu_

 _Quando trov il mare_

 _Fiume non c'è piu_

 _Wave of blue, long ago_

 _Nothing but a stream_

 _Rushing through mountain dew_

 _To the sea's cold gleam_

 _Nothing but a stream_

 _Towards the ocean dream_

 _Nata dal cielo_

 _Day by day, deeper now_

 _Al di là per quel_

 _Songo sempre piu_

As she continued to sing, Thor felt his eyelids growing heavy, and despite doing everything he could, he couldn't keep them open.

 _Al di là delle colline_

 _Scorri oltre il confine_

 _Fiume non c'è piu_

 _Rolling wave, calling now_

 _Voices clear and pure_

 _Find the way home somehow_

 _Find the way for sure_

 _Quando vuoi sboccare_

 _Scorri sempre giu_

 _Finché trov il mare_

 _Finché non sei piu_

 _Wave of green, wave of blue_

 _Flowing home_

 _Non sei piu_

When she finished, Sif eyed Thor sleeping soundly on the edge of his bed. She rose from her spot and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, my love," she whispered before she left.


End file.
